Piper's Decision
by ab31
Summary: Summary - 2 years after the season 8 finale, Dan returns to San Francisco and falls in love with piper all over again, except now she is married to Leo with 2 kids. Piper realises she never really stopped loving Dan. Will Piper stay with Leo or leave him for Dan?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so I would greatly appreciate reviews, both good and bad, it would encourage me to write more chapters and update more often. I will try to update at least once a week.

Character guide includes names and ages.

Piper Halliwell - 36

Leo Wyatt - 38

Wyatt Halliwell - 7

Chris Halliwell - 5

Phoebe Halliwell - 34

Coop - 38

Patricia Halliwell - 1

Paige Matthews - 32

Henry Mitchell - 32

Henry jr - 3 months

Billie Jenkins - 24

Dan - 37

Jenny - 22

Not all the characters will be in it but just to make sure I added the guide, I'm not sure how long this story will be. I hope I can include all the characters listed above. Now to the story. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also I don't own any of the characters from charmed.

Pipers decision

Chapter 1

"Mummy, come here quick" screamed Chris.

Thinking there was danger I bolted up the stairs, to Chris' bedroom. When I got to his bedroom, I came to see him hovering close to the ceiling.

" Christopher Halliwell what are you doing up there" I asked in a nice but demanding tone.

" I didn't mean to, I just put up my arms and I flew up here, Mummy I'm scared, I can't get down". He said in a cute scared voice.

" Well you must have gotten a new power, it will happen, you just gotta learn how to control it" I said in a calm voice.

"Well how do I get down" he asked.

" Try lowering your arms slowly" I suggested.

Chris lowered his arms but he still fell to the ground in a heap, I thought he hurt himself but he got up and started playing with his toys.

" I'll teach you how to control your new power tomorrow, ok" I said.

"Ok Mummy. He replied.

I went downstairs to start preparing dinner, which in 3 hours, at 6pm. While I was walking into the kitchen I heard the front door open and I walked into the foyer to see my husband, Leo and my son Wyatt. They just got back from school.

" Hey Wyatt, how was school?" I asked my son.

" It was good, I'm gonna go up to my room, I have heaps of homework" He told me.

"Ok, good boy" I said back to him.

Wyatt walked upstairs into his room. I turned around to Leo and gave him a passionate kiss.

" Hi honey" I greeted him.

"Hi" he said back.

Then he finished it off with a second even more amazing kiss.

" Leo, don't get ahead of your self, I gotta go make dinner and you can go upstairs and check on the boys" I laughed.

"Fine" He said and started to walk up the stairs. "I love you" Leo said just before he disappeared from my view.

"I love you too" I shouted back. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, we were having a simple pasta recipe that I learnt when I was a young girl.

After dinner, I cleaned up and tucked the boys into bed. I was so tired, and I felt sweaty and sticky. I needed a shower. I went into the bathroom and undressed. I got in the shower and turned on the water to a warm temperature. I let out a sigh when the water hit my skin and soaked my hair. I washed my hair and got out of the hair and the got into a pair of flannel pj's. I brushed my long dark hair and put into a simple yet stylish bun. Then I layed in bed next to Leo and started to read a book. Then Leo rolled over and gave me a long passionate kiss, when he stopped I returned it with a second kiss. I let out a moan and we both started to undress.

The next day when Wyatt was at school, Chris at daycare and Leo at work, I decided to clean the house. When I was finished cleaning the house, I reorganised the bookshelf in the living room while thinking about last night with Leo. It was amazing, I thought in my head. Finally when I was done I layed down on the lounge, hoping to fall into a light slumber. As soon as I was comfortable, the doorbell rang.

" Great" I said as I got up.

When I opened the door it revealed a face that I hadn't seen in about 8 years.

" Hey Piper" he said.

" Dan" I said in a shocked voice.

Authors note : Ok so that was the first chapter, I really hoped you liked it. If you liked it or hated it, please leave a review, it will only take a minute or two. I did not mean for that to rhyme. Also I would like at least 1 review for me to add the next chapter. If I add another chapter, it should be up in a week or two. Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review because I am in the middle of chapter 3, so I won't bother writing anymore if no one is reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone that is reading this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had trouble uploading new chapters and then I lost my password and it took forever for an email to be sent with a temporary password. I will continue writing the story but will wait until after the start of 2015 to update. Thanks for all the reviews from chapter 1. I know I only got a few but it still made my day. Ok anyway I will probably update at the start of 2015. Merry Christmas to everyone reading this and a happy new year. Hope you enjoy the rest of 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, I know I said I would try to at least once every 2 weeks. I am going to stop uploading new chapters now because I just don't know what to write and also I haven't had much time anymore since school has recently gone back. But luckily there is only 4 weeks until the holidays again. I honestly don't think many people are even reading it. I will continue writing in my spare time but for now there will be no more updates. Once I decide the story is finished I will try to add the chapters all at once or at least 1 a day. I am so sorry if I have disappointed anyone but I hope you can understand that I just don't have the time anymore. I have written up to chapter 8 and maybe if I know more than 5 people are reading this I will add chapter 3. Sorry for any dissapointment. I promise the story will be up here eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: See, I told you would update soon, this chapter should have been up a while ago, I though that I had updated it a few days after Christmas. After school went back I didn't really have much time to write, cause I got loads of homework. Oh well, its here now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

When I opened the door it revealed a face that I hadn't seen in about 8 years.

" Hey Piper" he said.

" Dan" I said in a shocked voice.

" You haven't changed a bit" Dan said.

" You too, what are you doing here" I asked him.

"I moved back in next door and I just wanted to come by and see you, we haven't seen each other in about 8 years" He replied.

" Yeah I know, how are you, how's Jenny?" I asked him.

"Um I'm good, Jenny's good too, she is getting married in a few months. How are you" He replied.

"Oh wow really, that's amazing. And I'm doing pretty great, I'm married to Leo and I've got two sons" I answered.

"Oh jeez, what are their names, how old are they? He asked.

" Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt's 7 and Chris is 5" I said to Dan " Do you want to come inside, have a coffee or something?" I asked him.

"Uh I probably shouldn't, I better get back and finish unpacking, I just wanted to stop by and say hi" He answered.

"Ok then, bye" I waved. "Bye" he said as he slowly walked away.

I shut the door and went to lay down on the lounge, where I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Dan's POV**_

I walked into my living room, that had only 3 boxes left to unpack but then I had the rest if the rooms to unpack. I sat down on a dark blue bean bag and let out a long sigh. Seeing Piper then just brought back all of the feelings I had for her, I now realise that I never really stopped loving her. I loved her beautiful long dark hair and her amazing personality. I loved everything about her. I do love everything about her, and I always have.

_**Piper's POV**_

I shut the door and went to lay down on the lounge, where I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**In Piper's dream**

Dan and I shared a deep passionate kiss, we slowly walked up the stairs into the master bedroom, then layed down on the bed...

**End of dream**

I awoke from my sleep in a sweat, I was out of breath, shocked by the dream I just had. Why would I dream about me and Dan, I got over him a long time ago. And anyway I married Leo, I have to kids with the man for god sakes . Ok I will just forget about it, try to forget about it. I got up off the lounge and walked into the kitchen and decided to make a sandwich for lunch. I added chicken loaf, lettuce, tomato and cucumber between two pieces of white bread.

When I was finished eating, I thought that I had better go to P3. I got in the car and it took about 25 minutes because there was traffic. I hate traffic. I walked into the club and saw Dave wiping down the bar.

"Hey Dave, how is everything going?" I asked.

" Its good, I've finished setting up and unpacked the delivery we got" he answered.

"Oh wow thanks, do you need me here or you good" I asked.

"Um I'm doing pretty good, you can go." He replied.

" Ok, I will come check in tomorrow morning. Bye" I said

"Ok, bye" he replied

I walked out into the car park and sat in the car, I grabbed my phone and called Phoebe. The phone was ringing and then she answered

"Hello" Phoebe answered

" Hi Phoebe, it's Piper, What are you doing later" I asked

" Hey, uh nothing, Why" she said

" Do you want to go get a coffee" I asked

"Sure, I'll meet you at the usual place, in about an hour" She answered

"Ok, see you then" I said

I hung up and went to fill up the car with petrol, while I was leaving, I decided to drive through the car wash. When I came out of the wash, I drove off in a hurry, to dry the car. Then I slowed down to drive to the cafe. When I arrived Phoebe was already sitting at a table with her daughter Patricia in a high chair next to her. I walked up and sat in the chair across from Phoebe.

" Hey Patricia, how are you doing" I asked my niece

" Goo Goo Aha" She replied in mumbo jumbo language cause she couldn't talk yet.

" Hey Piper, I already ordered you a coffee, me a latte and a chocolate milk for Patricia" she said

" Oh thanks, here is some money" I said as I handed her a 10 dollar note.

" Thanks, you didn't have to do that, how have you been" She asked nicely.

" Good, good, Guess who is back" I asked her.

" Who" asked Phoebe.

"Dan, he moved back in next door" I answered

" Oh My God, did you talk to him?" she asked

" Yeah, he came over this morning right before I..." I said

" Right before you what, Piper" She said

" Before I had a dream about him, we were kissing, then went into the .. bedroom, then I woke up" I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh god, Piper, I think your still in love with him" She shouted.

**Authors note: Ok so that was chapter two. The next chapter should be up in a week. Please leave a review. THANKS FOR READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Only 3 weeks until school holidays. I will have a lot of spare time so I can write a lot more. Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own charmed or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3

"Oh god, Piper, I think your still in love with him" She shouted.

" No, no way and besides I'm married now, I've got a family, I can't just leave because I'm attracted to someone else" I said

" Piper, your not attracted to Dan, You are in love with him, and I'm not saying to leave Leo and the kids, but you love Dan and Leo and Leo loves you and Dan probably loves you too. You gotta confront Dan and tell him how you feel, but you also gotta tell Leo how you feel about Dan" Said Phoebe.

" Yeah, I know, I gotta go home, bye Phoebe, bye Patricia" I farewelled.

I got up and walked to my car without even waiting for Phoebe to say something, I knew she was right, I love Dan, and Leo... I wish Phoebe wasn't right, I will talk to Dan tomorrow at lunch.

Back at home, Leo and the kids were already home with dinner on the table, I sat down and joined them. I was so hungry. I love when Leo makes dinner and helps out, he is a wonderful man. When we were all finished eating, I went upstairs to play with the boys, while Leo cleaned up.

"Hey Chris, do you want me to help you control your new power" I asked my youngest son.

" No, Daddy taught me before, look" he said.

Then Chris lifted up his arms and slowly flew up to the ceiling, he floated up there as if he was laying down and then flew in circles all around the room. Leo really taught him how to control his new power of levitation. When Chris was tired he lowered down to the ground and climbed in bed. Then me and Wyatt clapped, because we were amazed at what Chris could do. Then I walked over to both of my boys and tucked them in. I walked in my bedroom and layed down in bed. I decided that tomorrow I will talk to Dan.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Bye boys, bye Leo, have fun". I said as my family walked out the door. I looked around the house and realised that I didn't need to do any cleaning, I needed to talk to Dan, right away. I got dressed in a light green floral top with pink flowers, and a white floor length skirt. Then I slipped on a pair of white sandals. Then I walked out the front door, down the porch steps and across the lawn to Dan's house. I walked up his stair and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds and the door opened to reveal Dan standing in the doorway, with a plain black T-shirt on and some jeans with a pair of black and white sneakers.

**Authors note: Okay so I know that was a shorter chapter then the other's but that was where I wanted to end it . The next chapter will be from Dan's point of view and it will start from when Dan left the manor after telling Piper he was back and then will end when Piper goes to his house and rings the doorbell, I'm doing this just so we see what he has been doing since he last saw Piper. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I want at least 3 reviews, good or bad, before I upload the next chapter. Hopefully that will be in the next week. Don't forget**

**More reviews = faster updates**


	6. Rewrite

Hi, I'm back.

I am so sorry for not uploading in a few months but my computer broke so I had no way to upload. Anyway, today I've noticed that there have been several hundred views on this story.

So I am going to completely rewrite it because let's be honest my writing completely sucks. Now it's been a year and I would like to think my writing has improved.

It will be the same story line just longer chapters and it won't be rushed. Just give me about 2 weeks to write the first few chapters and I will upload a new story with the rewritten version. I'm not sure what the title will be but you can comment what you think the title should be and I will choose my favorite and mention YOU in the rewrite. When it's ready I will put an update in this story to let you all know.

So, that's it for now. Don't forget to comment your ideas on the new title.

Bye. ?


	7. update

Hi, so I've finished writing the first chapter of the rewrite. It has been uploaded now under the name Charmed: ten years later. I know said give two weeks but the I've pretty much planned the first ten chapters I just have to write them.

So there have been some changes like its now set 10 years later instead of two and the ages of everyone has changed but that stuff will be in the new story.

I hope you go check it out. I know some of you may not read it because I never really updated this one but I promise that this will be different. I now have WiFi so I will always be able to access the website to upload. Anyway go read it now, it's under the name Charmed: ten years later.

Bye


End file.
